


How we met

by Tourlouxx



Category: Star Wars: Rebels
Genre: Angst, F/M, Fluff, blind!kanan
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-19
Updated: 2017-01-19
Packaged: 2018-09-18 16:13:38
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,558
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9393083
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Tourlouxx/pseuds/Tourlouxx
Summary: Kanan and Hera tell Ezra how they met





	

It was supposed to be simple supply run on the most remote place of this already remote jungle planet. No imperials, no nothing. They were supposed to meet with their contact, pay them and they would give them the supplies. Hera had taken him on this mission so he would get out of the base, breath some other kind of air besides Atollon’s dusty, dry one. And she took Ezra along because he and Kanan had started to drift apart and she was afraid she would lose them both. That the fracture between them would end up breaking the family that she loved so much, that it would cause a damage far too great to repair.

The mission was so simple Kanan almost felt a little insulted. Although he couldn’t really blame Hera if she was wary of his abilities, he was wary of them too. He really hadn’t seen any action since Malachor, bad choice of words he thought, and he was out of practice. But he went along to humor Hera and because he was getting tired of Atollon’s monotonous days.

So he, Hera and Ezra took the Phantom and left. The ride there was awful. None of them really spoke much, the awkward silence only enhanced the tension between Kanan and Ezra. Kanan hated this. No matter how many times he told Ezra that it wasn’t his fault, the kid just wouldn’t believe him and an anger would start up inside him because he absolutely detested that Kanan was sugar coding things and that he was treating him nicely even though he didn’t deserve it.

When the Phantom touched down on the pickup location it was relief to get off, the air in the Phantom was starting to get heavy. Even Hera, who is most definitely not Force sensitive, could feel it. Of course, that relief was short lived because their “contact” turned out to be an entire gang of bounty hunters looking to collect. They had a fleet composed of three ships, nothing outrageous but they were heavy on the artillery. Kanan and Ezra deflected blaster shots (he never did need his eyes for this) while Hera got in the Phantom and got it ready to take off. Once it was ready the two jedi took their respective seats and Hera put them in the air.

Once they were in the air, Kanan really wished he could see. He could only feel the ship turn and spin while listening to Ezra’s occasional “HERAAAAA” “WOWOW CAREFUL” “OOOOOOOH”. Then he heard the missile alarm go off and the hum of the engine suddenly stopped.

“What are you doing?” Kanan and Ezra yelled in unison.

But before she could answer Kanan felt the Phantom plummet to the ground. He didn’t know how high they were, he couldn’t see where they were falling or how fast. He could only feel fear, a vacuum in his stomach as uncertainty hit him and he cursed himself for being so utterly useless in this situation.

“HERRRAAAAAA” Ezra yelled.

“Hang on!” She responded and suddenly the hum of the Phantom started up again, the ship changed position and then landed softly on the ground. Everyone collectively sighs in relief then Hera says:

“Phew! That was a close one,” Turning off the engines as she speaks.

“Yeah, you almost killed us all!” Ezra responded. Considerable irritation in his voice.

“I knew it would work. You should have a little more faith in my flying, you ought to learn that by now Ezra”

“Why did you turn the engines off while we were in mid-air!?”

“They shot heat tracking missiles at us from all directions there was no avoiding them”

“Unless she went down” Kanan completed, glad to have some idea of what just happened.

“Exactly” Hera agreed.

Ezra just sighs in response then says “So why did you turn the engines off now?”

“They must be tracking us, but there’s so much life on this planet that their sensors won’t do them much good. They have really heavy artillery, it’s best just to wait it out ‘til they get tired and leave. Then we can go”

“So that’s it?! We’re just stuck here?!”

“Patience, Ezra” Kanan says calmly “We’ll be out of here in no time.”

Ezra just grumbles something Kanan and Hera pretend not to hear then settles back in his seat.

—

A wave of exhaustion starts hitting them all, adrenaline wearing off. Kanan takes it the hardest, being out of practice and all will do that to you, and a familiar ache starts settling in his neck and shoulder. He groans and leans forward putting his elbows on his thighs, now his hands can reach his neck and massage it. 

“You okay, love?” Hera asks

“Yeah, yeah it’s just that pain on my neck again”

“Need any help?”

“Well I wouldn’t complain…”

He hears Hera chuckle then get up from her pilot’s chair so she could seat next to him. He feels her weight as settles beside him then sighs in relief as her fingers start slowly massaging his neck. He can’t help but lean into her touch. Eventually he ends up with his head on Hera’s crook between her neck and shoulder, she changes the position of her arm so she can keep massaging his neck without jostling his position.

Meanwhile, Ezra is just sitting there feeling a little uncomfortable and surprised at the same time. It’s not like he didn’t know that they were together, he wasn’t that stupid, they just rarely showed affection in front of the crew. But all the signs were there: the both of them coming out of the same room in the morning, Hera’s pet names, Kanan’s loving looks…. A strike of guilt goes through him at the thought loving looks that he can never give her again and it’s all your fault he thinks. Kanan seems to sense it because he asks him:

“Ezra, you okay?”

“Yeah, I’m fine”

“Ezra…”

“I’m fine.”

“Okay.” Kanan sighs.

They fall silent after that but Ezra is still uncomfortable, not because of the show of affection. Well, maybe a little because of that. But, because things like these reminds him of his parents. He doesn’t remember too much of them but he does remember the ease that they had when they talked to each other, the comfort and the happiness that comes with it. The same ease the Kanan and Hera have. Now a wave of sadness sweeps through him and he has to hold back tears.

“Seriously, Ezra what’s wrong?” Kanan asks.

Ezra doesn’t feel like crying right now, so instead he deflects the topic, “How long have you been together?”

“That’s what’s wrong?”

“No, I just… It’s related”

Kanan senses he’s telling the truth so he decides to go along with it.

“Ok… Hmpf! Ummm… well we’ve flown together for what, 7 or 8 years now?” 

“Yeah, something like that I suppose,” Hera says.

“Wait you don’t know?” Ezra asks, a bit shocked.

“Well I have a… general time frame…” Hera says defensively.

“Ha!” Kanan laughs stretching his back, “She ain’t big on anniversaries, kid.”

“Like you know…” Hera says smiling.

“I would! If you ever reminded me…”

“So you don’t…”

Then they just laugh. It’s been a while since they have all laugh together, it feels good. Kanan straightens his back and Hera puts her head on his chest, he places an arm over her shoulders and holds her more tightly. Silence falls over them again, but this time it’s comfortable, nice. Like nothing had ever happened.

“Just for the record I’m really glad I met you” Kanan says “Force knows where I would be today if I hadn’t”

Hera melts a little at that “I’m glad I met you too, love”

“What do you mean?” Ezra asks.

“What do you mean what do I mean?” Kanan responds.

“‘Force knows where I would be today’?”

Kanan sighs “Oh right… you don’t know”

Ezra feels like he has pushed a boundary so he starts apologizing but Kanan stops him.

“Don’t be sorry, kid. I was just a very different person back then; I was throwing my life away and Hera made me realize what I was doing wrong. She saved my life.” The last part he says softly but Ezra can still hear him. She lowers his chins and gives him a peck on the lips.

“You give me too much credit”

“You deserve it. I was a jackass when we met” She laughs at that.

“Yeah you kind of were…” They’re both smiling now, laughing at themselves. Ezra can’t help but smile with them, but suddenly a flashing memory of his parents teasing each other strikes and he has to shake his head to get it out. He knows Kanan sensed it so before he can open his mouth Ezra asks

“How did you meet?”

Hera tattooed eyebrows shoot up “You don’t know this story?”

“I know it’s something about a moon… I think”

“It’s a long story, kid” Kanan says.

Ezra just shrugs “It’s not like we’re doing anything right now anyway”

“And we have time” Hera adds. Happy that for once the shadow of Malachor isn’t looming over them, that they feel like a family again.

“Well kid, settle back. I’m about to tell you the most important moment of my life…”


End file.
